The Story So Far
The Story So Far (Pre-Crit Con Arc) Math nut Mackenzie Blair and Damien Weers, a repressed player with a chip on his shoulder, play a game of Shadowrun and meet clever liar Bonnibell Bǎozàng-Day. When Bonnie is ostracized for winning against a table of self proclaimed pros, Mac and Damien decide to play with her in the future. Shelby Brady, the girl who taught Mac to roleplay , beats the Yaburu Muda with ease, crushing countless registered players at a Crit Con. She's the second person to ever do so, after Micah. Damien steps down as DM to let Mac take more control of a larger table that now includes quiet Rick, plotcrazy Manny, and Lex the showboat. Midway through the Bleach campaign's raid on Soul Society, Bonnie leaves the table without explanation. Bonnie joins Betty's table for the adventures of the Crystal GMs comic, making friends and telling new stories. One of these is the Rose Quartz campaign, written by Bella Noche, a brilliant girl on the spectrum. Betty's table meets Tom, a driven and talented roleplayer. They use their friendship with Damien Weers to introduce him to his mother Mary Weers, a tyrant who controls the corporate and published world of D&D. Her business strategy has moved from original creations to ripping off the ideas of independent DMs across the world. With Tom as her lawyer and attack hound, she destroys numerous players and leaves many tables with resentment for the game. Tom returns to attack the Crystal GMs table, but fails to secure the IP. Weers and the table reach a settlement and Simon Petrikov, Betty's husband goes to work for Weers Publishing. A third player wins the Yaburu Muda: Sam “Three Digit” Torres. Tabletop gaming reaches a new age and many talented GMs are running the best campaigns of their lives: Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Buffy, Harry Potter, Avengers... A disillusioned and exhausted Mackenzie Blair steps down as DM following a Kill Bill campaign . Manny Ramirez is only too excited to rush in and place his players on a railroad of his own design. This quickly diminishes down from being fun to expose the toxicity of the group, especially when his brother Rube is brought in and given the role of antagonist . Betty's table returns to the Rose Quartz campaign when Finn Mertens joins the table as a wholesome agent that promotes the betterment of the table. They call him “magic” because of his good influence. Bonnie, Marceline and Phoebe visit another table for the Loguetown Arc . Shelby, still traveling from convention to convention and living off her reputation in the roleplaying communities, runs across Finn Mertens and humors him by throwing a duel against the boy . Manny, focused on nothing but raising the stakes of his campaign, cons Shelby Brady into joining his table, aware that Shelby is old friends with both Damien and Mac. Because of his cruel methods of storytelling, the group nearly falls apart but stays together by chance and through the positive actions of Rick Bloom, who is now learning psychology in effort to help his friends heal. Manny steps down at the end of the campaign arc. In the tension that follows, Bonnie visits the table to run an arc and attempt to cheer Mac up. Manny goes on a road trip to get away from his humiliation and to run away from his problems along with his alcoholic special effects friend, Fun Jim. They go on a cross country tour of various tables, finding most of the campaigns having been abruptly ended. Victims of Weers' thievery are shamed and resentful , and none of them are willing to share a game or their story of the ordeal . Lex Doherty, now more than a deathprone target for Mac's anger and Manny's plotlines because of his budding relationship with Shelby Brady, creates a card game in a drunken stupor . Against his better judgment, Damien, a now more relaxed player, sends an early version to his sister, Janine Weers. Janine's publishing company buys and publishes the game for distribution. Rick DMs a new arc of Manny's campaign after bringing in a new player, Allie Doherty , a spirited cheerleader with a metal leg. The table all seems to grow and heal, with the lone exception of resentful and cold Mackenzie. Shelby and Lex (along with their friend DJ THACO) sneak away to play at another table . The Crystal GMs table undergoes a massive rehaul , necessitating the return of Bella Noche , the game's original designer. Bella's friendship with Janine makes her the first to know when Janine's publishing company is bought out and shut down by Weers Publishing in a deliberate attack. Feeling responsible, Bella arranges for a game to defend the lost rights, leading to a second confrontation with Tom . Manny finds a goal on his trips and begins seeking tables attacked by Weers Publishing. In the end, he comes across Simon Petrikov, who relates the story of the first winner of the Yaburu Muda , an affable college senior named Micah who used an unbeatable move called the d-infinity. Tom, years before enlisting in Weers Publishing, challenged the player and lost. Manny, filled with a new resolve, puts his affairs in order and goes directly to Mary Weers. After numerous delays and no updates, Damien finally gets an anguished call from his sister about her company being shut down by their mother's deplorable actions. They finish the campaign arc before Damien gains the courage to confront his mother . Desperate for advice on how to handle the upcoming battle, Lex goes to the authority on ninja builds . Rick tries to talk Allie into not getting involved. She crams all of Mary Weers systems into her knowledge for the attack. They march on Crit Con. The Story Continues